


Dolls

by Earths_roots_grow_up



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earths_roots_grow_up/pseuds/Earths_roots_grow_up
Summary: Written for Hetaween 19/20, theme: Dolls.Ivan is happy and in love. His new bf is perfect - he has just this one odd quirk... What's with the creepy dolls?
Relationships: Prussia/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dolls

Ivan was the happiest he has ever been. He had a new boyfriend, Gilbert, and was completely head over heels for him. They went to the same University, though Ivan studied graphic design to become a children’s book illustrator, while Gil studied engineering. It felt to Ivan like they were made for each other.

The only thing that wasn’t great about his new boyfriend was his job. He worked part-time at a creepy Vintage Dolls shop. All those old dolls looked like real children and would stare at Ivan with their glassy eyes whenever he came by. It unnerved him and he found it bizarre that Gilbert enjoyed that place so much. He happily dusted the dolls off, even talked to them while doing it, and loved to show them off by pulling the strings coming out of their backs to trigger the voice box. Then the doll would say something like: “Hi! I’m Peggy! Let’s be friends!”, and Gilbert would say, “Isn’t that just great?!” and Ivan didn’t think it was, but would politely nod along.

This weird fascination with old dolls was something out of character for Gilbert to be honest, but Ivan accepted it as a weird quirk.

The day was cold and gloomy, near the end of October. They had to run from the shop to Ivan’s small studio apartment because it started raining. When they arrived, they were wet but laughing. “We can just watch Netflix and chill,” said Ivan. Gil happily jumped onto the bed, his back and head resting on the fancy bed frame.

“Take a pillow,” said Ivan, as it must have been uncomfortable. The bed frame was made out wrought iron poles, one of those old baroque frames that had the poles swirling into complex floral designs and looked nice, but was hard and cold to the touch.

“I’m gonna get some coffee first, “ said Gilbert and leaned forward to get up. Then he repeated: “I’m gonna get some coffee first,” and sat back down.

After a moment he moved forward to get up again. “I’m gonna get some coffee first,” he stated and then got back to the bed frame.

“What are you doing? You want the coffee or not?” Asked Ivan, bewildered. Gilbert sat quietly for a moment, then attempted to move away from the bed frame. “I’m gonna get some coffee first,“ he announced, then sat back down.

Ivan started to freak out. “Is he having a stroke or an aneurysm?!” He thought, rushing to Gilbert. “What’s wrong? Is this a joke?” he asked, sitting next to him and cradling the back of his neck protectively.

That’s when he felt it. Just below the hairline on Gilbert’s skin there was a small, plastic square. A string emerged out of it, and at the end of the string there was a plastic ring – right now it got caught on one of the bed head’s iron swirls. Ivan watched, eyes wide open, as Gilbert attempted to get up again. The string, caught on the bed frame, was pulled and stopped him from moving further, and Gilbert sat back.

“I’m gonna get some coffee first,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hetaween 19/20, theme: DOLLS, a little creepypasta for the event.  
> English is not my native language but I hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
